There has been conventionally known an electromagnetic relay that fixes movable contacts to a movable spring and a conductive support member in order to increase a current-carrying capacity (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-191857). Moreover, there has been known an electromagnetic relay that increases a current-carrying capacity by overlapping multiple conductive plates (see Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-18763).